Diario de universitários
by Inoue Taisho
Summary: o dia-dia de varios jovens, no mundo novo e excitante da faculdade: conflitos,paixões, loucuras e decisoes que mudarão suas vidas para sempre. terá hentai e linguagem pesada. SesshyRin InuKag MirSan KouAya. leiam e deixem reviews suas lindas!


**Olá pessoas!Essa é minha 2° fic de Inuysha, a primeira foi a OneShot "desejos" adorei as reviews que recebi e isso me deu animo pra escrever mais!Primeiro quero agradecer a todas que deixaram reviews nela e espero que gostem dessa, darei foco nos casais SesshyRin MirokuSango InuKagome e KougaAyame. por favor deixem reviews, digam o que gostaram o que não gostaram, deem ideias, aliás ideias serão muito bem-vindas!**

_palavras em italico-_ pensamentos e o jeitinho Sesshoumaru de falar e ser frio (e sexy :P)

******Capitulo 1**

**Sobre o novo mundo**

Definitivamente era igual a seus sonhos: a universidade de Tóquio poderia ser facilmente comparada a um bairro de uma grande cidade, vários prédios e jovens preenchiam aquele local. Rin Tachikawa, 18 anos era caloura do curso de publicidade e propaganda e se encontrava entre a multidão procurando sua prima Ayame que também era caloura, porém do curso de direito, quando ouviu alguém gritar

-RIN-CHAN!

-Miroku-Kun!Que bom te encontrar! estou procurando a Ayame, você a viu por aí?

-Bem, ela deve estar no prédio que ela irá estudar.

-Oh sim, ela comentou comigo que queria logo conhecer a turma e tal...

-Bem o prédio dela não é muito longe daqui, é bem ao lado do nosso, se você quiser eu posso leva-lá até lá, mas imagino que você queira conhecer o prédio de comunicação social, certo?

-é verdade, estou muito ansiosa em ver onde passarei meus próximos 4 anos!

Miroku Takemi, 19 anos era veterano do curso de jornalismo, conhecia Rin desde que eram crianças.

Andavam rumo ao prédio de comunicação quando ouviram gritos histéricos:

-RIN CHAAAAAAN!

-Káh-chan!Sango-Chan!

-estávamos te procurando garota! definitivamente agora que veio morar aqui na cidade você precisa de um celular! Disse uma Kagome um tanto empolgada

-Bem Kagome, podemos ir a tarde em alguma loja junto com a Rin chan pra comprarmos um celular pra ela! Analisou Sango

-meninas eu não tenho muito dinheiro, não tenho trabalho aqui ainda então o dinheiro que tenho é pra pagar o básico...por enquanto acho que ficarei sem celular...

-e de qualquer forma vocês esqueceram que vamos passar a tarde no Tamashi?

-Oh Deus eu realmente havia esquecido...vai ver sua namorada nova Miroku?!diz uma visivelmente enciumada Sango

-Sangozinha quantas vezes terei que dizer que a garota não é minha namorada?

-E quantas vezes eu terei que dizer que pra você eu sou apenas Sango

-hehe, bem acho que vocês podem conversar isso depois certo?

-desculpe Rin não foi minha intenção, de qualquer forma não me interessa com quem Miroku namora ou deixa de namorar...

-bem iremos ao Tamashi depois da aula e você está intimada a ir conosco Rin chan!

-Káh chan, eu tenho tantas coisas pra organi...

-não aceitaremos um "não" como resposta! E mandarei o Inuyasha levar a Ayame pra lá, já que eles estudam no mesmo prédio!

-e bem eu posso saber quem vai pelo menos?

-Irá eu e o Inu- _um casal_, pensou Rin- o Miroku, a Sango –_mais um casal de alguma forma_- ahh tem o Sesshoumaru- _Ses o que?!_

- E quem seria esse Sesshimarrão?!

- HAHA, é Sesshoumaru bobinha, bem ele é meu cunhado, o irmão mais velho do Inu.

- Ah Rin e se ele vai dá o prazer da sua nobre presença precisamos estar lá pra vermos com os nossos próprios olhos! Ironizou Miroku

- Não assuste a Rin, Miroku! Bem Rin, ele é bem calado, serio e assustador mas ele é legal sabe? Falou Sango

- Na verdade assustador não é a palavra, a verdade é que ele mais parece um cavaleiro do apocalipse! Completou Kagome

- A intenção de vocês é não me assustar -.-'?

- Ora ora você não é muito pequena pra freqüentar a faculdade garota?

-Inuyasha-sama! Ao ver o rapaz de longos cabelos prateados Rin deu um abraço, conheceu o rapaz quando ele foi na sua cidade conhecer os pais de Kagome e ficaram imediatamente amigos, esse rapaz era Inuyasha Taisho, 20 anos aluno do curso de direito, namorava Kagome desde que essa entrou na faculdade há um ano.

- Você ainda me trata por senhor, me sinto um velho assim!

- Imagino quando ela conhecer o Sesshoumaru. Cochichou Sango no ouvido de Miroku

Conversavam animadamente quando escutaram um som estridente.

- Bem Rin, seja vem vinda a esse novo mundo, esse é o toque pra você entrar na câmara de gás...ops...sala de aula!

-Inu, não assuste a pobre! Até porque o curso dela é legal! Rin-chan te desejo uma boa aula querida eu e a Sango vamos indo!

-Vocês estudam no mesmo prédio?

-Não não, a Sango estuda no prédio de saúde já que faz fisioterapia e eu e a Kanna somos da mesma sala no prédio de licenciaturas!mas bem é caminho então vamos juntas!

- a Kanna também irá nesse lugar a tarde?

- não sei, confirmarei agora na aula, qualquer coisa nos vemos lá!

Após se despedir das meninas e de Inuyasha, Rin e Miroku seguiram pra suas salas.

As aulas transcorreram de maneira maravilhosa, Rin adorou a turma e os professores pareceram bastante competentes, lembrou da conversa sobre o celular e pensou que naquele momento ele seria útil para que ela soubesse de noticias da sua prima.

*

Ayame ficou encantada com o prédio onde estudaria nos próximos 5 anos, por fora parecia ultra-moderno mas por dentro a arquitetura era bem tradicional o que não o deixava nem um pouco menos bonito, alguns minutos após o toque do sinal encontrara Inuyasha junto a um rapaz na sua opinião lindíssimo, de frente o moreno parecia ter cabelos curtos mas ao prestar um pouco mais de atenção percebeu que ele tinha longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo, provavelmente chegava a cintura quando solto.

Rapidamente fora falar com Inuyasha, conhecera ele quando esse fora conhecer a família da namorada Kagome Higurashi, amiga sua e de sua prima Rin desde a infância e que agora cursava o curso de letras junto com outra garota da sua cidade de nome Kanna.

- Inuyasha-Kun!

- Oh Ayame-chan! Estava com a Rin ainda agora.

- Procurei por ela mas não achei em canto algum!

Sentindo um aperto de Kouga em seu braço ele bufou

- Féh! Garoto apressado! Ayame esse é o Kouga, Kouga essa é Ayame.

- Kouga Maeda a sua disposição Ayame!

- é..é...pra-prazer, Ayame Tachikawa!

- Acho que já estamos bem atrasados certo?vamos para sala, vamos Ayame eu te levo até sua sala!

- É, eu e o Inuyasha faremos de tudo pra que você se sinta em casa. Falou Kouga num tom safado.

Pegaram o elevador e foram as suas salas assim que levaram Ayame até sua sala Inuyasha bufou

-Kouga, não OUSE TENTAR fazer algo com a Ayame, se deu pra perceber ela não é essas vadias que você já levou pra cama, fui claro?da mesma forma que a minha Káh-Chan e a Kanna ela é de um lugar onde as garotas não dão pra qualquer coisa que tenha um pau no meio das pernas!

-OK OK, eu por acaso fiz algo?só quis com que a garota se sentisse em casa!

-Espero que você não queira é leva-la até a sua casa ¬¬'

- já pensou que eu posso gostar de alguém verdadeiramente?

- HAHAHAHAHA, não ¬¬'

- pois saiba que eu gostei dessa garota - diante do olhar torto do amigo completou- o que não significa que quero levá-la pra minha cama...a não ser que ela queira, afinal, nenhuma garota transou comigo por livre e espontânea pressão, hehe

- Esteja avisado se fizer algo com ela, vai se ver comigo e com o Bankotsu.

- E o que o Bankotsu tem a ver com isso?

- Não sabe?eles são velhos amigos, são todos de Nagasaki.

- enfim, sobre minha Ayame a gente conversa depois. pois pra nossa profunda alegria a Kaede-baba será nossa professora de novo e ela já está entrando na sala com sua carinha feliz ¬¬'

*

As 13h todos se encontraram em frente ao prédio de licenciaturas pois era o mais perto do Tamashi.

Kouga já conversava animadamente com a inocente Ayame enquanto Inuyasha ia atrás dos dois certificando-se de que ele não tentaria usar de sua mão esperta pra cima da pobre garota.

Rin estava muito animada, descobrira que um dos seus vizinhos de Nagasaki estava em sua sala o nome dele era Jakotsu e ele era muito... ele junto com o grupo pois não correria risco de segurar vela e era muito bom ter a companhia de alguém com tão alto astral.

- Káh-chan, a Kanna não vem?perguntou Rin

- não não, ela está dando aulas ao Kohaku de inglês, ao que parece ele ta precisando disso pra um estagio...eu acho que tá rolando um clima entre os dois, será que a Kanna será sua cunhada Sango-Chan?!

- Ficaria muito feliz com ela como cunhada, ultimamente Kohaku vem ficando com umas garotas insuportaveis!Então gente não vamos aoTamashi?

- Temos que esperar o baka do meu irmão.

- Vocês marcaram as 13:30 e não a 13h, certo, _irmãozinho?_

Ao ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru taisho todos se calaram imediatamente, ao se virar Rin viu o homem mais lindo de toda a sua vida: seus cabelos eram da mesma cor dos de Inuyasha sendo mais longos, ele era ainda maior que Bankotsu que era um dos homens mais altos que Rin já vira e emanava um poder que deixou Rin extremamente excitada...e envergonhada pois não conhecia aquele que causou tal sensação em sue corpo.

Sesshoumaru Taisho, 22 anos era o irmão mais velho de Inuyasha e o mais velho daquele grupo, cursava Engenharia e parecia alheio a toda a alegria dos amigos, mais tarde Rin percebera que ele simplesmente não demonstrava suas emoções mesmo quando estava preocupado, feliz ou irritado, nada parecia atingi-lo.

-Bem esse deve ser seu irmão né Inuyasha-sama? vocês são muito parecidos!

- Você não quis dizer que eu pareço com ele quis?!

Ao dizer isso Sesshoumaru aproximou seu rosto do de Rin, a garota ficou visivelmente nervosa não sabendo o que dizer

- Talvez sejam os cabelos, aqui em Toquio acho que somos a única família com cabelo dessa cor. Sesshoumaru de repente falou impressionando a todos que imaginavam que ele iria fazer com que a garota desistisse da vida acadêmica, esse achou engraçado a reação e o medo da garota a sua frente.

Rin visivelmente transtornada não percebeu que todos riam disfarçadamente da reação da garota frente ao mais velho dos Taisho

-ENFIM, acho que ta na hora de irmos certo? Falou Miroku

-Até porque você deve ta com pressa pra encontrar seu amor!

- Quer saber? eu CANSEI de dizer a você que eu não tenho NADA com aquela garota!quer achar que eu tenho?OTIMO!

Até Sesshoumaru parecia um tanto chocado com o ataque de raiva de Miroku, o garoto era o ser mais pervertido que todos conheciam mas de uns tempos pra cá os amigos pereberam que ele andava quieto, quem não parecia perceber isso era Sango que namorava com o garoto desde que ele mudara-se pra Tóquio. Miroku era conhecido por ter levado pra cama boa parte das garotas que conhecera na faculdade, e desde o mal entendido com uma garota chamada Koharu que trabalhava no Tamashi eles estavam separados.

Seguiram rindo e conversando até o Tamashi, Rin parecia estar alheia a qualquer coisa além da presença de Sesshoumaru.

Enfim chegaram ao local: Rin, Ayame e Jakotsu se surpreenderam com o tamanho do lugar, imaginaram ser apenas um bar de faculdade mas na verdade era um bar, restaurante e café, mais tarde descobriram que aos fins de semana funcionava como uma boate, era um verdadeiro centro de entretenimento.

- As coisas aqui devem ser caras não?

- não se preocupe com isso Ayame–chan, você está na companhia de um cavalheiro.

- Oh Kouga-kun obrigada!mas eu não sou de beber sabe?então acho que não irei gastar muito de qualquer forma. Ponderou Ayame

- De qualquer forma não quero que se preocupe com gastos. Kouga deu o seu melhor sorriso pra garota, ele a queria e iria tê-la pensou

- Kouga anda tão cavalheiro ultimamente, devemos ter medo? Cochichou Kagome

- hahaha Kagome, você é muito espirituosa em suas piadas ¬¬'

- Oh Kouga você ouviu?

- Será que você esqueceu q eu, o cara de cachorro e seu amado cunhadinho somos descendentes de youkais?

- não não...

- Cara de cachorro é a senhora sua mãe, bem vamos entrar, daqui a pouco não terá mesa vaga.

Ao entrar ocorreu uma confusão, Sango estava conversando com Ayame que se encontrava atrás dela e não reparou que bateu em uma garçonete quando virou pra ajudar a garota percebeu que era Koharu, a garota que havia sido o pivô do fim do namoro entre ela e Miroku.

-Oh desculpe eu estava distraída e...

-DISTRAÍDA?ah garota me poupe, é claro que você fez isso de propósito!

-não não fiz!

Ayame foi em defesa da amiga

- Ela não teve culpa ela estava falando comigo e você tava passando muito rápido!

- garota não se meta!

- me meto sim! A Sango pode pagar o prejuízo, mas você não tem o direito de falar com os clientes dessa forma, você é muito grossa!

- pois eu quero o dinheiro agora na minha mão!

- tome -Ninguém esperava que Miroku simplesmente tirasse umas notas do bolso e entregasse a garçonete- pode ficar com o troco, ela não teve culpa de bater. Acidentes acontecem você já deve ter passado por isso mais de uma vez com certeza, Assim como a Ayame falou a Sango não teve culpa ela estava distraída e acho que você também estava, bem... tem uma mesa vaga ali com muitas cadeiras, vamos pessoal?

Por essa Koharu e principalmente Sango não esperava, pela primeira vez desde a separação ela parou pra pensar "será que realmente foi daquela forma?", Koharu saíra extremamente irritada enquanto o grupo se dirigia a uma mesa vaga.

A tarde fora extremamente agradável, ao inicio da noite chegara a hora de irem para suas casas.

- Pena que não pudemos beber hoje, temos que vim aqui na sexta ou no sábado. Falou Kouga

- Bem eu não bebo, mas acho que deve ser muito divertido aqui nos fins de semana. Rin comentou sorrindo

- Imagino que você não deva ter idade suficiente pra beber de qualquer maneira, menina.

- Pra sua informação Sesshoumaru-sama, tenho 18 anos (N/A:sei eu a maior idade lá é 21, mas não consigo me acostumar com a ideia :P)

- Oh sim claro.

Ela percebeu que durante a tarde ele falou pouco, sentiu-se atraída por ele, mas não sabia o que fazer, ele era mais velho que ela apenas 4 anos mas emanava um poder que a diminuía a um pobre criança.

-Rin você ta morando muito longe da faculdade?

- não muito, moro perto da avenida que vai pra Odaíba Miroku kun!

- Olha Seshoumaru ela é sua vizinha!

- você mora só?pensei que morasse com o Inuyasha-sama!

Ele respondeu com um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça. _Definitivamente ele não gostou de mim, ele não abre a boca pra responder nada que eu pergunto! _

- E porque você e Ayame não estão morando juntas? Perguntou Kouga

- Bem, não conseguimos vagas pra morarmos juntas na mesma republica, mas nem é tão longe e pretendemos nos ver todo dia na faculdade!

- Bem levarei a Ayame em casa, afinal é caminho pra minha!

- Nossa quanta bondade em um só coração!

- Inukorro idiota.

- Lobo fedido.

- Sem brigas ok?Kouga você leva a Ayame, o Inuyasha levara a Kagome, Jankotsu...

- não se preocupe comigo delicinha, voltarei pra faculdade, meu irmão está lá e voltarei com ele!

- delicinha?!oh Deus ¬¬' bem se você não se importar eu te levo Sango.

- mas não moro perto de você

- Mas não deixarei que pegue metrô sozinha...

- Nossa quanta bondade em um só coração! Ironizou Kouga.

- Olhe aqui...

- bem –naquele momento todos olharam pra Sesshoumaru- ao invés de vocês estarem como dois bakas querendo discutir vamos logo pro estacionamento.

Todos se direcionaram ao estacionamento da faculdade, Rin se perguntava como iria pra casa quando escuta a voz do GrossoMudoLindo Sesshoumaru

- vamos, _menina._

- vamos pra onde??

- pra casa, te deixarei em casa...pra onde mais?!

- eu não quero incomodar.

- entre –como quem não querendo muito papo ele abriu a porta do passageiro e Rin após se despedir de todos entrou no carro muito grande e confortável _nunca vi um desses em Nagasaki._

O trajeto da faculdade para a sua casa não era muito longo, mas com uma companhia que mais parecia muda o trajeto de 20 minutos triplicou, as poucas palavras no carro saíam da boca da garota, ele respondia com sentenças rápidas ou gestos com a cabeça quando não ignorava a garota simplesmente, na metade do caminho ela não agüentou:

- garoto qual o teu problema?não acredito que sou tão chata a ponto de você me tratar com tanta indiferença e se eu sou tão chata porque você me deu essa maldita carona?

- _menina- _ ele fez questão de dar ênfase na palavra- você pode ficar quieta?

- POSSO E QUER SABER?PARA O CARRO!

- fale baixo

- NÃO! PARE ESSA PORCARIA

Ele parou, no seu intimo ela não esperava essa reação dele, mas tentou não se mostrar ofendida

- obrigada, senhor Sesshoumaru!bateu a porta e saiu andando, estava uma noite fria mas ela não se deteve _em no maximo 15 minutos chego em casa_. continuou seu caminho sem prestar muita atenção em nada estava irritada demais com o Homem de cabelos prateados _como pode ser irmao do Inuyasha-sama?!ele podia ter uma aula de convivência e educação com o irmão_, não percebeu quando 2 homens se aproximavam lentamente dela, e quando deu finalmente por si já era tarde...

-ei garota, que tal darmos uma volta, você é muito linda sabia?

* * *

**Oh God! O Sesshy é tão grosso ¬¬' e a Rin é super orgulhosa, o que será que acontecerá com ela?Gente estou ansiosa pra ver a reaçao e vocês, ficou boa?espero tenham gostado desse inicio já estou adiantando o 2° capitulo!**

**e só uma lembrança essa garota Koharu aparece no episodio 41 (A dança de Kagura e o espelho de Kanna), tentarei só usar personagens do anime ok? :)**

**Vocês verão no 2° capitulo:**

* o que acontecerá com a Rin?conseguirá se safar dos homens ou irá se arrepender de ser tão orgulhosa?

* e o Kouga e a Ayame, será que pintou um clima na volta pra casa ou Ayame teve a mesma "sorte" da prima?

* Miroku e Sango, o que ocorreu entre Miroku e Koharu que fez com que ele e a Sango se separassem?

* tudo isso e um pouco mais do cotidiano desses jovens na faculdade!


End file.
